


An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 7: Saber

by panahinuva



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panahinuva/pseuds/panahinuva
Summary: A new grail war begins in London. The seventh servant is summoned by an arrogant aeromancer.
Kudos: 2





	An Uncommon Grail War: Prologue 7: Saber

Christina Varsevii sat at a table on the balcony of her apartment, sipping a cup of tea and considering the box in front of her. She had received it that morning, from her family's relic stockpile. Her father had always believed that he would one day participate in a holy grail war and had therefore secured his own set of relics. He bought into the propaganda that sabers were the strongest servants you could possibly summon and therefore had acquired relics ranging from a shard of the Muramasa to El Cid's helmet. When her command seals had appeared and she'd texted him a picture of them, he had thrown open his vault and begun sending her suggestions. However, she'd had her eye on one particular relic, one that he had acquired simply as a joke. He'd argued that there were so many stronger servants, so why would she want that one? The answer was simply that she didn't want a swordsman who would challenge the enemy to single combat and beat them to death with a block of steel. She wanted someone who had a mastery of a...subtler approach.

She sipped her tea slowly, smiling to herself. Being a spy for the Directorate General for external security meant that she enjoyed subtlety. She would've summoned assassin, but she sensed that was not an option for her. She knew other masters would've been thrilled to summon a saber. But she'd done her research and she knew that, out of all the classes, caster was probably the strongest. Magic resistance would seem to render their power meaningless, but they were the most independent and versatile out of all the classes, which meant that they could secrete themselves away, work on something big and then go absolutely berserk on the rest of the servants when the time came. However, here she was, summoning a saber, the class of "true heroes". Her smile turned to a smirk. Because it was definitely heroes who came out on top in mage battles. Sure.

She stood up and stretched, before opening the box, taking out the black bandana with eyeholes cut in it contained inside and heading to her workshop. In the workshop, she opened a cabinet, then another box, then turned the box upside down and opened the bottom of the box, revealing another box. She turned that box around and opened the side, before shutting the whole cabinet, rotating it around and opening a door on the other side. She then opened the box inside and removed a fluffy tail, flecked with grey fur. The tail of a fox that had died of old age in the wilderness, with no assistance from anyone or anything. A rare enough catalyst for her to put in the effort that the puzzle box enchantment required. She placed the bandana and the tail in the summoning circle and began the summoning chant. 

As she chanted, she seemed to hear two sets of footsteps approaching. From one side, the confident tread of well worn boots. From the other, the pad of paws, equally confident. Neither had ever been caught. Neither intended to ever do so. She felt the two spirits meet over the summoning circle and there was a silent thunderclap, a swirl of black cloth and then a figure was standing in the center of the circle, a half-smile on his handsome Spanish features. He bowed dramatically and produced a rose, offering it to Christina. "Ah, señora, it is a true pleasure to finally be summoned. I accept your contract and will fight to the fullest extent of my abilities to see your victory." 

Christina took the rose, looked at it for a moment, then tossed it into the air and snapped her fingers. Instantly the flower was shredded by razor sharp blades of air and she took pleasure in seeing the look of distress briefly cross the man's features. "Saber Zorro." She said formally. "I accept your contract as well, but don't think you can sweep me off my feet with dramatic gestures and fine language. You are nothing more than a fancy familiar and never forget it." She let the pieces of the rose drop to the floor. "How is your enhancement feeling?" She added, looking him over. "I was half expecting fox ears and a tail."

Zorro shrugged. "It feels as natural as breathing, señora." He replied, waving a hand around idly. The hand seemed to leave motion lines in the air. "The fox's strength is my strength. Although I am a little offended that you thought I needed help to win the war for you." He added, giving her a mockingly hurt expression. 

She rolled her eyes. "I don't take chances. Now, assume spirit form. I don't want you drawing attention while I'm traveling." She gestured at him dismissively.

He looked pained. "Señora, you are familiar with my noble phantasms, are you not?" He asked. 

She turned back, frowning. "I am aware of your Strike of the Silent Fox, yes. What does that have to do with the situation?" She asked, folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

He shook his head. "No, señora, not that one. Clearly you've made great study of my combat capabilities, but little else. Allow me to demonstrate The Mask of Zorro, my other noble phantasm." He removed his hat, then undid his bandana, allowing both to vanish. As soon as he did so, Christina felt the strain on her mana abate almost completely. In fact, looking at the handsome Spaniard standing before her, it was impossible to find any signs of him being magical whatsoever. 

She blinked. "You have...Is this...presence concealment? What is this?" She asked.

Zorro grinned, seemingly pleased he had one up on her finally. "As far as anyone can tell, I am an ordinary human as long as I do not wear my hat and mask. My independent action skill also increases to EX, so I require the barest sliver of mana from you. My spirit form is fine, but would it not be better to establish me as your manservant and perhaps get one over on an emey who thinks that I am nothing more than an ordinary human, not worthy of their attention?"

Christina paused, then grinned back at him. "I knew I summoned you for a reason. You truly are a master of subterfuge, aren't you, Don Diego?" She asked.

He bowed. "I am your servant, señora." He replied. "Whatever I can do to assist you in your war, I will do so."

She nodded, feeling a small amount of respect for the man before her. "You know, I think I can work with that." She replied, snapping her fingers. "Well, Diego, let's get packed. A proper manservant does the packing for his mistress."


End file.
